Mi Navidad Contigo
by SakuraSaiyajinfics
Summary: <html><head></head>¿Como sería una Navidad con el príncipe de los saiyajin? ¿Saldría bien o mal o ambas? ¡Entren y descúbranlo!</html>


Era 24 de Diciembre en CapsuleCorp. todo estaba adornada con guirnaldas,lasos y luces resplandecientes. Podía sentirse el aire navideño a excepción de cierto saiyajin. Vegeta. Estaba tan enfadado por todo eso de la Navidad en especial porque la mujer no le prestaba la debida atención por estar decorando o comprando regalos. Pero la peor parte para el era que iba invitar a todos sus amigos y eso incluía a su eterno rival. Por su parte Bulma se encontraba mas que feliz con la idea que le iban a traer muchos regalos

Mientras tanto Bulma cocinaba felizmente el desayuno de Vegeta y el de ella ya que sus padres estaban de viaje. Ya estaba terminando cuando Vegeta entro y dijo;

-Dame mi comida- exigió Vegeta mas molesto que de costumbre.

-Toma a Vegeta, pero un porfavor o buenos dias no te matarian- le dijo sirviendole y al mismo tiempo a ella y sentandose al frente de el.

-Tonterias- murmuró Vegeta comezando a comer se todo lo que le sirvieron.

-!Ademas deberias estar feliz porque ya va ser Navidad!- dijo Bulma muy ulisionada imaginandose todos los regalos que le iban a dar.

-Y que tiene tan especial ese dia si solo es uno mas y ya-

-Lo que tiene de especial es que ese dia te dan muchisimos regalos-dijo muy animada.

-Si pero tenias que invitar a todos los insectos de tus amigos- dijo Vegeta con desprecio.

-Si porque ellos son los que traen los regalos, solo espero que esta tormenta de nieve no arruine la fiesta-dijo Bulma un poco preocupada por la tormenta pero en cuanto lo dijo la radio sono y dijo;

'Debido a la tormenta de nieve las carreteras estan cerradas por el dia de hoy, si tenia algun plan de salir debe cancelarlo por su seguridad debe permanecer en su casa'

-Que buena suerte tienes mujer-dijo Vegeta sarcasticamente y levantandose de la mesa para ir a entrenar.

-!TU CALLATE!-le gritó Bulma enojada y triste de que no le iban a dar sus regalos ya que no habia fiesta.

Vegeta ignoro su grito y se fue a entrenar pero cuando deslizo la puerta que se dirigia al patio no se fijo que la cubria la nieve y toda cayo sobre el.

-PERO QUE DEMO-no pudo terminar la frase cuando toda la montaña de nieve cayo sobre el. No pudo salir de inmediato porque era mucha nieve y estaba muerto de frío.

Bulma al escuchar el gritó fue a ver Vegeta pero se topó con la montañita de nieve puso su cabeza encima de la nieve y dijo-¿Vegeta estas ahí?-pero cuando término un puño salió de la nieve y le dio en la cara y salió de volada para atrás pero mientras se caía se torció el pie y no se podía levantar.

Vegeta porfin pudo salir de la nieve y vio algo que no espero ver. Estaba la mujer en el piso retorciendose de dolor sin poder levantarse lo único que atino a decir fue-¿Y a ti que te paso mujer?-pregunto Vegeta como si nada.

-¡COMO QUE, QUE ME PASO IDIOTA!-gritó Bulma con la cara roja de rabia.-¡LO ÚNICO QUE ME PASO FUE TU PUÑO ME PEGO EN LA CARA Y SALÍ VOLANDO Y CUANDO ME CAÍ ME TORCÍ EL TOBILLO,Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE ESTAS AHÍ SIN HACER NADA ,ESO FUE LO ME PASO!-

-Mujer deja de gritar lastimas mis oídos, y además que quieres que haga-

-No se talvez LLEVARME A MI HABITACIÓN-

-¿Y porqué debería hacer eso?-

-Porque tu me hiciste esto, talvez- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Hmp- y sorprendemente la llevo al estilo nupcial a su habitación mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Cuando llego a su habitación la dejo delicadamente en la cama y cuando ya se iba...

-¡Vegeta espera!-lo llamo Bulma o más bien le gritó.

-Mujer no tienes que gritar estoy aqui mismo, y ahora que quieres?-dijo Vegeta pensando que algún día perdería el oído .

-Jeje perdón, quería preguntarte si podías acompañarme un rato-

Vegeta lo pensó un rato y para sorpresa de todos se quedo porque después de todo el fue aunque indirectamente el que ocaciono eso.

Bulma le ofreció un espacio al lado de ella pero cuando iba ir vio su pie que estaba muy hinchado y fue al baño por un botiquín y comenzó a vendarle el pie con sumo cuidado.

Ella lo miro confundida en realidad pensó que la Navidad si que hace milagros y grandes.

Cuando término. Le dijo-Muchas Gracias Vegeta- y después le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. A lo que el se sonrojo un poco que hizo que Bulma riera un poco.

Después comenzaron a hablar más animadamente ya que ella tenía un pequeño refrigerador sacaron unas galletas y se las comieron. Así estuvieron hasta que los alcanzo la noche y Vegeta dijo

-Mujer, ya tengo hambre-dijo Vegeta sobandose la panza como niño pequeño.

-Ok, solo pásame el teléfono y voy ordenar algo-dijo Bulma feliz porque después de todo su navidad no se arruinó es más debió ser su mejor Navidad que haya pasado en toda su vida y estaba apunto de mejorar.

Cuando Vegeta iba por el teléfono no se fijó que la sábana estaba enrollada en su pie y cuando se levantó de la cama Bulma cayo encima de el y ambos cayeron al piso. Ambos se miraron un rato hasta que comenzaron a acercarse hasta estar a escasos centímetros y sin darse cuanta ya se estaban besando tiernamente. Ella lo agarro del cuello y el de la cintura. Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire pues es que estuvieron así por 5 minutos.

Ambos se pararon ya que Bulma ya no tenía muy inflamado el pie aunque aún le dolía un poco. Estuvieron en un incómodo silencia un rato hasta que...

-¿Ammm Vegeta todavía tienes hambre?- pregunto Bulma para romper el silencio

-Ammm, no- dijo muy sonrojado mientras se dirigía a la puerta para irse.

-¡Vegeta espera!-

-Hmm-

-Quería decirte feliz Navidad-le dio una sincera sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla y después le dijo-Te quiero-

-Feliz Navidad a ti- dijo Vegeta más sonrojado que antes y salió de la habitación y entro a la suya y se dijo a si mismo-Y yo te quiero a ti mujer-y se durmió con una pequeña sonrisa, sin dudas tuvo una feliz Navidad.

Bulma estaba recostada en su cama pensando en todo lo que le paso mientras el sueño la atrapaba y cayo dormida con una gran sonrisa.

Pues es que porfin aprendió que la Navidad no es solo de regalos sin no de pasarla bien con la gente que quieres, y todos sabemos que paso durante esos tres años.

EL FIN

NOTA: wow mi primer fic en mi opinión si salió bien. Espero que a ustedes también les guste porfavor comenten y diganme lo que piensan nos vemos luego!PS: Me tarde 3 días en hacerlo! El primero estaba encontrando la idea. El segundo lo comenze a escribir. Y el tercero por accidenté lo borre y tuve que volver a hacerlo PS 2: Lo hice de Navidad porque a una amiga le encanta la navidad y hablo de eso todo el día y me acorde de ella y lo escribi de Navidad en que es Octubre jijiji. ;)


End file.
